Start A Band
by gleek12304
Summary: Five teens meet in detention and decide to start a band but when illness hits the band can they stay together.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Poets. Geniuses. Revolutionaries. Lemonade Mouth has been called all of these things. But the real story, the story of how it all came to be, is a mystery to them all. I wonder if they would believe me if I told them it all started right here….in detention._

"The rules are simple," the music/detention teacher, said, "No talking, texting, food t no drinks. Breaking any of these rules will result in another detention. Are we clear? Great."

_Alice Cullen, lead guitar. Edward Cullen, keyboard. Rosalie Hale, bass. Emmett Cullen, drum God. And me, Isabella Swan, future front man for Lemonade Mouth. It was this group of five, almost completely different teenagers who started it all._

"Now rather than y'all sitting here, we're going to unpack and turn this storage room into a music room. We might as well make the best of it. We've already been moved to the basement." said as the sound of pipes groaned. The pipes started leaking and placed the guitar down angrily. "If they spent a fraction of what they spent on that mew gymnasium to keep this music program alive." A toilet upstairs flushed. "That's it, that is it!" Ms. Cope said.

_But if I'm going to tell this story right, I need to go to the beginning. The morning it all began._


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

Seventeen year old Alice Cullen was strumming on her electric guitar.

"Come on Alice." Jasper said. "Do you honestly want to be late for school?" Alice kept playing until Esme walked into the room.

BPOV 

"Look, I know this is hard." My father said.

"Transferring into a new school a month into the year. Why would that be hard? But who cares right? I'm dying." Bella said. I know you are thinking I'm being completely dramatic but it is true I am dying.

"Bella, you'll get through today." Charlie said.

"I'm not talking about that, I am talking about the real reason I moved here."

"Bella don't think about that." My father said as I started walking away.

APOV

"Check out the new girl." Mike said. I noticed the unfamiliar girl get out the police cruiser. Chief Swan's daughter.

3rd person

Seventeen year old Edward Cullen watched as his family friend, Tanya Denali walked into community college.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that the girl you're trying to set me up with is still in college?" Edward asked. Carlisle laughed.

"She's 28, and you know she's only taking photography classes."

"When guys go through a mid-life crisis the buy sports cars. No we already have too many of those."

"Come on Edward, give Tanya a chance."

"Yeah sure, Tanya want this, Tanya wants that." I said.

Eighteen year old Emmett Cullen was drumming on everything after overhearing his father and brother's conversation.

"Em." Carlisle said. "Are you excited?"

"About what exactly?" He asked. Just because he was big, his parents were sure he would be the great at sports.

"Baseball tryouts." Usually the Cullen's weren't allowed to try out for sports. It might blow their cover.

"Sure." A silver car drove through the parking lot and he knew immediately who it was. Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie kept her head down. From the corner of her eye she could see the boy that she knew way too well. The bell rang. Edward jumped out the car and ran inside. Bella knocked all the contents out of her bag.

"Nice! Great job Bella!" She muttered as she picked everything up.

RPOV

I walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey." Someone called out. I immediately recognized the voice. "So listen, the band and I were planning to skip and hang wanna go?"

"Royce, I'd love to but I can't."

"Rose, come on we hardly ever see each other as it is." He said.

"How about Saturday? I can tell my parents I have to go to the library."

"Band rehearsal all weekend. Please, for me? Don't worry about Greene; he's with the new girl and someone else."

BPOV 

"I think Bella is still adjusting to Forks." Charlie said, I walked out and rolled my eyes.

APOV

I went to Greene's office and Esme was there.

"That shirt is inappropriate." Greene said.

"Why is there a dress code now?" I asked.

"No but there is written line and that crosses it."

"All it says is PINK as in a brand and haven't you heard of freedom of expression?" I said.

"Alice just cover it up." Esme said. The new girl was brought back into the office.

"Alice, Isabella. I run a tight ship here and it's my job to make sure the rules are followed. Written or unwritten." Greene said. Then he turned to the security system.

RPOV

"Please, don't call my parents. If my family found out they'd ground me, especially if they found out about that certain boy." I said.

"This is your first offence; you're on the honor roll. I won't call your mother."

"Thank you."

"But, you have detention today after school. And if I catch you skipping again..."

"You won't" I said.

EPOV 

"Edward." said. I walked up to the front. The folder was full of pictures.

"Oh no."

"Edward were waiting." He said.

"One second, sir. This cannot be happening." I said.

"Um, excuse me. I'm so sorry for interrupting." I groaned. Tanya. "Edward, I have your folder." Wolf whistles went around the room.

"Wow, check out Edward's mommy." Newton said.

'You must be Edward's mother." Mr. Masen went to introduce himself.

"Are you kidding me, she is not my mother! She's nothing to me! I mean, look at her! Are you stupid!" I said.

RPOV 

Royce looked up to see me walk out.

"So?" He asked.

"Detention. But at least we'll be together." I said.

"Yeah. About that. I got off with a warning."

"A warning?"

"Yeah, the big baseball game is coming up and I can't miss practice. But, I'll see you at lunch."

"Sure. Unbelievable."

MsCPOV

"What have I told you, ?" Principal Greene said.

"That you put the same value on the arts just as you do sports, but you cut the music program budget down to barely little left and moved the class to the basement! All because of the stupid gymnasium." I said.

"Stupid? Stupid, this gym is far from stupid. Sports bring donors, donors bring money, and money makes my school run and me very happy."

"Your school!"

"Times are tough, . Someone has to run things around here and it's me."

BPOV 

I didn't feel well during class. It was due to the cancer thing. I've had it since I was six. If you don't give up on life, it won't give up on you. I had three months left and it was extremely rare. I walked into the supply closet for a little time to myself.

"Who are you? I'm nobody, are you nobody too?" I whispered to myself. "Yeah that's pretty obvious." I moved slightly and tried to catch the brooms. The principal opened the door and handed me a slip. Detention.

EmPov

I fixed my glove as I watched Rosalie and Royce interact. The blonde threw a baseball right into my shoulder, pulling me out of my daze.

"Mike, cut it out!" Royce called.

"Come on Cullen! Get your head in the game." Coach yelled. I broke out into the High School Musical song and earned many laughs.

"Cullen you have to catch the ball!" Mike yelled.

"That's it! I don't want to play baseball, I'm tired of this abuse!" I threw the ball as hard as I could and it hit the coach.

"He did it on purpose!" Mike said. Oh Newton was going to be the next target of one of my pranks.

APOV 

"Let's thank Turbo Blast, the drink of champions for building us this new gymnasium. It's time for empowered students. And by empowered I mean going above and beyond for what you believe in." Principal Greene said. I stood up

"My clothes, my decision! Don't let the school take away your rights ! Be heard and use your voice! No one can tell you who to be or who you are! Make your own choices and wear your own clothes tomorrow any day!" People were cheering.

BPOV 

I was in the basement.

"Hi I'm Eric, you lost."

"Oh, no I just…"

"detention follow me."

What is this place?"

"This is the underground. Robotics club. Shakespeare club, hey Jessica. Chess club, Mathletes, art club and newspaper, hey Angela."

"So, what are you all doing down here?" I asked.

"Anything that doesn't fit Greene's plans for 'the school of the future' is sent down here."

"You just got pushed to the basement. That's horrible!" I said.

"Unless you're wearing a varsity jacket or a cheer skirt, you're pretty much…"

"Invisible." I finished.

"Yeah so this is my stop, AV club. Detentions down that way." As I walked, an old machine crossed my path. Mel's Lemonade.

_ There was a moment. Where the stars aligned and fates collided. This was that moment._


	3. Detention

Turn Up the Music

BPOV

"I'm going to give Greene a piece of my mind. I want you guys to start cleaning." Ms. Cope demanded.

"She cannot make us clean. Its cruel and unusual punishment." Alice said.

"Welcome to high school." Emmett said.

"This. School. Stinks." I said.

"Would you shut up. I don't want to get another detention because of you." Rose said.

The sound of water dripping into the bucket set off a steady rhythm which Emmett could easily drum his fingers along with snapping every once and awhile. Edward picking up on it threw his keys up before catching them again. Alice and Rose joined in, Rose with a spray bottle, Alice clapping. I looked on with a smile as I organized papers. The others found their favorite instruments and started playing. Emmett found drums, Edward found piano, Alice the acoustic guitar and Rose with double bass. Then I started to sing.

Na na na na na, na na  
>Take a look around<br>Who would have thought we'd all be here?  
>So let's mess around<br>Cause the future is unclear  
>We got nothing better to do<br>We're just trying to get through  
>Can you hear me?<br>Can you hear me?  
>Yeah<br>Let the music groove you  
>Let the melody move you<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<br>Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>When we're stuck and can't get free  
>No matter what, we'll still be singing<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We're gonna use it<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah  
>All we have is now<br>Let's make the most of this  
>Come on break it out<br>So everyone can hear it  
>They don't have to understand<br>But we'll make them if we can  
>Do you hear me?<br>Are you with me?  
>Yeah<br>Let the music groove you  
>Let the melody move you<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<br>Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>When we're stuck and can't get free  
>No matter what, we'll still be singing<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We're gonna use it<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah  
>Come on, come on<br>Turn up the music  
>It's all we got<br>We're gonna use it  
>Come on, come on<br>Turn up the music  
>Let the music groove you<br>Let the melody move you  
>Feel the beat and just let go<br>Get the rhythm into your soul  
>Let the music take you<br>Anywhere it wants to  
>When we're stuck and can't get free<br>No matter what, we'll still be singing  
>Come on, come on<br>Turn up the music  
>It's all we got<br>We're gonna use it  
>Feel the beat and just let go<br>Get the rhythm into your soul  
>Let the music take you<br>Anywhere it wants to  
>Come on, come on<br>Turn up the music  
>Yeah<p>

Em,E,APOV

Who knew she could sing! She's great!

BPOV

"Wow that was amazing and so fun." We all said. That's when we noticed standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"um, we were just-uh." Rose scrambled toward her seat.

"Now hold on." She said. She turned towards me, pointing her finger.

"You." She said.

"Yeah, I'm just going to sit down." I hurried to my seat and she followed. That was the most fun I've had in months.

"Isabella…you have a beautiful voice." She squealed, grinning. "And your band, it's a gift."

"Were not a band." Alice said.

"We barely know each other." Emmett put in, putting his drumstick in his back pocket. Wait weren't they related.

"You guys were meant to play together. Its destiny. You just can't have a moment like that and then ignore it like its never happened." We were silent. "They need to hear you. That'll show Greene!" The revelation hit her. "That would show Greene. Ahh! That's it Rising Star!"

"Rising what?" I asked.

"Rising Star!" Alice said.

"Its like a talent show, winner gets a record deal." Rose explained. The two boys in the back started singing and beat boxing the theme song.

"you guys can show everyone that sports aren't the only thing that matters. So what do you think?" asked.

"Pass." Alice said.

"Why?" asked.

"It sounds stupid." Alice said.

"I can't between violin lessons and my AP classes." Rose said.

I can't either. I've got stuff." Emmett said.

"Stuff?" Ms. Cope repeated. "Okay, then what about you Isabella?"

"um, I don't sing." I said.

"We just heard you."

"Yeah, but that wasn't real. Like not on stage or anything. I couldn't do anything like that."

"Sure you can."

"No trust me it would not be pretty. The last time I tried singing in public was during our first grade play and the first few seconds of 'You Are My Sunshine' I threw up all over Tyler Crowley's shoes." He loved seeing my face again. Edward started to laugh.

"I wasn't there but I heard it was funny. Is that why you moved?"

"No it wasn't funny. It was humiliating. I'm sorry but that wasn't the reason I moved." I said.

"Besides, we can't enter with Mudslide Crush playing." Alice said.

"She's right, we would be no match for them." Rose said.

"They aren't that amazing." Emmett said.

"So what's the point then?" Alice said.

"Because you deserve to be heard." Nobody could argue with that.


	4. Aftermath of Detention

Aftermath of Detention- BPOV 

I walked over toward the police cruiser.

"Hey." Edward greeted.

"Hey."

"So, um, that was a really great song you sang today."

"Thanks."

"So, see you around." He said walking off.

"Yeah see you." Smooth. Really great job.

"Hey dad."

"When was the last time you saw Dr. Anderson?"

"Last week, but I'm going to go this week. I miss everyone."

APOV 

"Yuck Emmett!"

"Since when are you against grizzlies?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah since when?" Carlisle asked.

"4 months ago. Well sorry for not trying to create biodegradable plastics or making my own dolls out of old plastic bits and oh yeah curing cancer."

"They haven't cured it yet." Edward said.

"I know that. I might be the shortest here, but I can do things. I can start a revolution."

"That's great Alice, you do that." Carlisle said.

EMPOV 

"Good morning Forks! It's time for this year's election so get out there and vote for your favorite, that s right I'm running again." Greene said. I laughed and my phone vibrated.

RPOV 

I walked out of the bathroom and I picked up my phone.

BPOV 

I stared at my phone. Then another phone was pushed next to mine.

"Do you think this could be about the band?" Edward asked. I flipped out and walked away.

EPOV 

"Way to go, Ed." I said. I looked at the screen. _Fluke or Destiny *Alice*_


	5. The Meeting

The Meeting

BPOV 

All five of us sat at a big table in the only pizzeria in Forks. Alice tried in vain to get us to start a band. So far, only Edward showed interest.

"We talked about this yesterday. It's not happening." Rose said.

"Yes it will. Because I signed us up for Rising Star." Alice said.

"But were not experienced." Emmett said.

"Which is why I also signed us up for the Halloween Bash." She said.

"And how did you pull that off?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I always get what I want. You'd be surprised with how much a principal would agree to if they think their new problem student is channeling her energy into something productive."

"Just because we were acting silly and goofing off in detention doesn't mean we're a band." Rosalie said.

"Haven't you heard 'practice makes perfect.'" Alice said. "Emmett, you kill at drums."

"Yeah and?" He asked.

"Okay then what would we play?" I asked.

"You could write the songs." Edward suggested. My eyes widened,

"Me?"

"Yeah, the one you did yesterday was pretty good." Edward said.

"Yeah, but that was nothing. That was- I think I'm going to be sick." I said.

"But how are we supposed to win with Mudslide Crush playing?" Rosalie asked.

"Were going to open for them at the Halloween Bash and well practice a lot." Alice said.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to be just some face in the yearbook, or a kid passing through the halls. I want to be heard." Alice said.

"Um, you may not know this but I actually like being invisible. I've been going through life unnoticed since I could walk and I'm pretty good at it." I said. It would make things easier when I die.

"But, wouldn't you want to change that? Wouldn't you want to make a change and do something to be recognized?" Edward asked.

"I'll do it, but only if everyone else agrees to it." Rosalie said.

"Awesome!" Alice said. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Come on; say you'll at least try it." Edward said.

"Please?" Alice asked. What's the harm in trying? Don't you want to impress him? My mind kept telling me this was a good idea, but my heart said this was dangerous because I knew I would be leaving them soon.

"Okay, okay I'll do it!" I said.

"Yay!" Alice said giving me a hug.

"It'll be fun." Rosalie said. Then we all turned to Emmett.

"Okay, head we do this, tales we don't." He said. He flipped the coin. Heads.


	6. Authors Note

So sorry. I have been really busy with college! I hope to update this summer. Not only that but there were ton of computer issues. So I have all of the chapters written out by hand and hoping to type them and upload them so you guys can read them.

In regards to Reckless and Broken, I am putting that one up for adoption. It was a good idea at the time but my mind has gone blank. First person to PM me gets it.

Once again, sorry to keep you waiting,

Gleek12304


	7. We Are Somebody

We are Somebody- BPOV

_One of the many misconceptions of Lemonade Mouth is that we were a natural born fit to begin with…..so not true!_

" Come on Emmett, , it's a simple 4/4 beat!" Alice yelled, while everyone else sighed. " Its B to B flat, back to B and then F sharp. It's easy. Now, let's try it again." She strummed a few bars on her guitar and then waited for Rose to start.

"Stop!" Rose yelled." This isn't working!'

"Don't worry, well get it. We should probably go a little more hard core though." Alice said.

" That's it! I'm out!' Rose said.

" So that's it, you're giving up?" Alice said.

" Come on, don't leave." I said.

" If this didn't go over your head, I'm classically trained! As in on the violin. I don't play whatever this is!" she said.

" Edward say something to your family." I begged.

" Yeah, I'm out too." Emmett said. I had a feeling, he wouldn't want to be in it if Rose wasn't.

" What!" Alice yelled.

" Guys we can work this out!" Edward said.

" Yeah, Edwards right, maybe we need to take it from the top." I said.

" They're quitting before we started. They're quitters." Alice said.

" Just shut up Alice!" Emmett said.

" Don't leave guys." I said. Without hesitation, Edward began to play the opening chord to the song. I turned towards Edward and smiled. I took the mic and proceeded towards Rose while Emmett started a steady beat on the drums.

Can you see me?

'Cause I'm right here

Can you listen

'Cause I've been tryin' to make you notice

What would it mean to me

To feel like somebody

We've been on our way to nowhere

tryin' so hard to get there

and I say

Oh, We're gonna let it show

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holdin' Back our dreams

And try to make it come alive

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody

somebody yeah

Some How

Some Day

Some Way

Somebody

I'm so tired

of bein' invisible

But I feel it, yeah

Like a fire below the surface

Tryin' to set me free

Burnin' inside of me

'Cause we're standin' on the edge now

It's a long way down

But I say

Oh, We're gonna let it show

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holdin' back our dreams

And try to make it come alive

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody

Somebody yeah

Some how

Some Day

Some Way

Somebody

We will walk out of this darkness

Feel a spotlight glowin' like a yellow sun

Oh woah oh

And when we fall, we'll fall together

'Til we get back up and we will rise as one

Oh woah

Oh, We're gonna let it show (let it show)

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holdin' back our dreams

And try to make it come alive (make it come alive)

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody (somebody)

Somebody yeah (somebody)

Some How

Some Day

Some Way

Somebody

" Bella, did you really write that?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I said.

" I loved it." Edward said. Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all turned to stare at him. Was I missing something?

" Guys, we are so winning a record deal." Alice said. I quickly looked at the clock, a quarter to four.

" Guys, I really have to go. I'm late." I ran to the elevator doors and to my car. This cancer thing was taking away from all the fun I was having,

EPOV 

" Do you guys feel like she's not telling us something?" Alice asked. "Edward, what was she thinking."

" I can't get a read on her."


End file.
